This invention relates generally to digital magazines, and more specifically to validating content feeds against rules applied to content items by a digital magazine.
Users often interact with content items provided by various sources, such as social networking systems, online publishers, and blogs. Rather than individually accessing each source to interact with content items from different sources, a user may configure a digital magazine including content items from multiple sources. A digital magazine server maintains information describing the digital magazine and retrieves content items from sources identified by the user. The digital magazine server determines a format for presenting the retrieved content items and communicates the content items along with instructions describing the format for presenting the content items to a client device for presentation to the user.
However, different sources often provide content items to the digital magazine server in different formats. A content item includes different portions, and various sources may use different formats for presenting portions of a content item. To provide the digital magazine server with content suitably formatted for presentation in the digital magazine, sources often have to compare various portions of each content item to formatting rules or formatting constraints applied by the digital magazine server, which is time intensive.